Supernatural Ecstasy
by Akie-chan
Summary: Ita/Sasu. What would you do if you could connect with the spirit of your loved ones. Contains, yaoi, oral, and soft electric shocks. See fic for more info. Rated M.


**Rated M**

**Anime: Naruto Shippuden**

**Pairing: Uchiha Itachi/Sasuke**

**Contains: Uchihacest/Yaoi/Bad Language/Sex**

**Romance/Supernatural**

**A/N: ****Well, the idea was: When you dream of a person that has passed away, it means you weren't able to let go of this person and that this person wasn't able to pass on because of this.**  
**And the other was: when you touch a spirits ghost yourself, they become visible to the human. And both will be able to touch each other, being able to feel the skin and so on. But every time the spirit touches you, all the human feels are shots of electric and cold shrills from the spirits now, formed body[?] ****I must admit, this idea is pretty weird. But I haven't read or seen anything like this before… Reviews are really appreciated!**

* * *

**Supernatural Ecstasy  
**

It's been 2 months since Itachi's death. After learning the truth about his nii-san Sasuke felt a hole in his heart. How could he have spent all these years hating and growing stronger to defeat Itachi…? How could he have been so stupid to believe Itachi really hated him? _Why would he want to die at my hands?_

"_You and I are flesh and blood. I'm always going to be there for you, even if it's only as an obstacle for you to overcome. Even if you do hate me. That's what big brothers are for._"

How could he be so dumb? Suddenly the tears started to roll down Sasuke's cheeks as his knees crashed to the floor. He regretted how he saw his brother for all these years, wishing he could somehow see Itachi again. Tell him how much he loved his brother, and wish they could have been together for just a while… but all that was too late now. His brother's face seconds before his death kept popping into his head. That pure smile, it haunted him!

His dreams were invaded by the memories of their younger years spent as brothers, the visions and moments of their battle kept playing over and over again in his mind. _"Forgive me Sasuke ...It ends with this." _Sasuke screamed loudly, it felt like his heart was slowly ripping apart. His hands gripped to either side of his face as he pulled at his hair.

"Why…?" he whimpered, still crying. Why did he have to leave like this…?

Ever since the day of Itachi's death, Sasuke would always feel his brother. A guilty presence lingering in the background, startling him awake from nightmares. He felt like he was somehow trapped in a darkness, Itachi's spirit haunting him. His mind couldn't take it anymore, he felt like he was going mad.

Suddenly a knock at the door interrupted Sasuke's mind as Karin walked through the door,

"Sasuke, are you okay?" she bent down next to Sasuke who was curled up on the floor.

"Y-yeah… I'm fine." Sasuke said sternly as he sat himself up on the floor. Karin watched Sasuke as he sat up, "I'm fine, just, leave Karin." Sasuke told her, Karin made a face before walking out the door to leave Sasuke alone in the room again.

Sasuke ran his fingers up through his damp hair "Am I going mad?" he thought to himself as he stood back up to his feet.

Sasuke decided to retire for the night and get some sleep, knowing that his dreams would wake him up again in a cold sweat and he'll be kept awake all night.

He lay in bed, the dark sky in clear view from where he lay. It was dark and the stars were so bright, making him feel small and lonely. He rolled to his side as he tried to get comfortable, hoping he would fall asleep quick.

"_Sasuke."_

_His voice resounded in the back of Sasuke's dreams, Itachi exhausted as he stumbled toward Sasuke. "Forgive me Sasuke ...It ends with this. Forgive me Sasuke… Forgive me Sasuke… Forgive me Sasuke…it ends with this."_

Sasuke's body shot up as he screamed himself awake. "Aaaaaggggrrrrhhhh!" he screamed, pulling the thin sheets up to his chest as his chest began to heave in a panicked state. "Why are you doing this to me Itachi?" Sasuke panted, sweating excessively as he closed his eyes.

Now he was speaking aloud. Itachi couldn't hear him, he was dead.

Sasuke threw the sheets off him as he sat at the bed his breathing at no certain pace.

"Sasuke…" a soft whisper cooed "Sasuke… " it echoed…

"What is this?" Sasuke whimpered clawing at his hair again, he really was going crazy "No, no, no…" he chanted.

"Sasuke…"

"Shut up!" Sasuke hissed. Sasuke's eyes widened at the light brush he felt at his cheek, "What…?" he whispered, as his lips quivered with fright, worry and shock was this really happening.

Suddenly Sasuke felt a strange warmth near him, like an invisible air embracing him. It was chilly, he felt goose bumps shoot up his arms as he shivered at the feeling. "What is this…?" he whispered quietly to himself.

"It's me Sasuke," the gentle voice said. Sasuke's eyes widened suddenly and tears began to stream down from his eyes as he recognized the sweet voice.

"Itachi…?" Sasuke whimpered quietly holding up his hand to maybe grasp as that invisible and unreal air that held him.

His fingertips trembled as he reached to the fuzzy air surrounding him, an electric and warm buzz ran through the tips of his fingers and shot all the way up to his head. Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt the smooth skin of Itachi's arm. Sasuke felt almost frozen in the shock, he slowly flicked his eyes to the side too scared to look, but his curiosity got the better of him.

He turned slowly, his eyes snapped even wider as he saw the beautiful figure that sat beside him, holding him close in a chilled embrace. Sasuke tried to scream, but nothing came out! _Was this even real?_

Itachi smiled softly at Sasuke's completely freaked out face. "It's me Sasuke." He said again, as gentle as always. His sweet soothing voice sent chills down Sasuke's spine.

"Is this… is this a dream?" Sasuke asked as he trembled.

"Perhaps Sasuke," he replied gently brushing his face against Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke closed his eyes as the smooth and extremely soft brush against his cheek seemed to send bolts of electric through him, causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand on ends.

Itachi gently kissed Sasuke's lips. His eyes slowly re-opened, "Just a dream…" he whispered.

"No." Itachi said smiling, "this is real, and I'm here Sasuke. I'm here." He repeated. "I'm here…"

Sasuke's eyes closed again as Itachi kissed him again, his lips felt like a soft fuzzy air. But Sasuke couldn't hold himself back as they kissed. Itachi slid his tongue into his mouth; he parted his lips to help. Allowing this unusual texture into his mouth, they licked one another's tongues as they kissed. Soon the feelings flooded back into Sasuke, Itachi's moist tongue, his soft skin, his plump lips his silky raven hair… it was all real.

"This is unreal…" Sasuke whimpered as he pulled away from their kiss "It's you Itachi… but why?"

"You were troubled… and alone… so here I am little brother. I said I would always be there for you." Itachi whispered ever-so softly as he pressed his lips against Sasuke's again.

"Brother…" Sasuke said "Brother please, be as one with me?" he asked softly looking up at his nii-san's beautiful dark eyes.

Itachi smiled, it felt like it had been forever since the last time they were together. Itachi gently pressed his lips against Sasuke's again leaving a buzz on his lips.

Sasuke shivered as Itachi ran his fingers down his bare chest, it still felt like a dream to Sasuke. Every touch from Itachi sent cold chills through his bones, he panted as the adrenalin in his body began to pump.

"Sasuke…" Itachi whispered as he lowered Sasuke down onto his back. Sasuke closed his eyes as he lay down on his bed, Itachi crawled in between Sasuke's legs leaning over him as he kissed Sasuke's pale chest.

As Itachi trailed soft kisses over Sasuke's chest, he trailed his long fingers down to Sasuke's underwear. His lips felt like a cool fuzzy air on Sasuke's skin, his fingers felt like strings of electric as they trailed down his stomach.

Itachi smiled as he slipped his hand under the tight fabric of Sasuke's underwear, finding his way to take the limp member into his hand. Itachi slowly and carefully rubbed at Sasuke's cock, rubbing it hard then softening his rubs. Varying it until he had his brother moaning for more.

"Ita- Itachi…" Sasuke moaned as he slowly arched his back, realizing the hard sensation in his boxers. "Oh…"

Itachi slowly decreased his rubs as he slowly worked on getting the boxers off his little brother's body. He successfully removed Sasuke's underwear as he felt himself too grow hard, "_was this even possible?" _Itachi thought to himself as he began to moan rubbing hard at his brother.

"Oh nii-san… please hurry." He moaned impatiently.

"Patience Sasuke, patience…" Itachi replied bluntly as he slowly slid down his dark pants and briefs.

Sasuke quickly hushed as he watched the fabric slide off his brother's erect member in his underwear, gasping in relief as it bounced out the fabric and now in full view.

Itachi leaned closer again, this time hovering over Sasuke's hard shaft grabbing it into his large hand.  
Sasuke moaned loudly as he felt the tingle from the contact of his brother's skin on his own.

Itachi took the sensitive pink tip, caressing it carefully with his tongue that again felt like a wet fuzzy electric air on Sasuke's skin.

"Mmmn…" Sasuke moaned at the unreal feeling he got whenever Itachi's tongue ran itself across the slit.

Itachi licked the pink tip then slowly swallowed it into his mouth as he watched Sasuke's face, his brother's face shot up as he felt himself deep in Itachi's mouth.

"This feeling…" Sasuke moaned.

Itachi didn't say anything, but continued to work on his brother's long member. He felt the member in his mouth as he pulled his lips up and down on it, sucking hard as he did. He watched Sasuke while he sucked him, watching his little brother's eyes flicker as they'd close and open and then flicker back open. He watched those seductive plump lips as they parted with each pant and breath that escaped his throat. The throat he wanted to be deep in.

Itachi focused on Sasuke first, making sure his brother was getting the satisfaction he needed. As he sucked and licked Sasuke's member, he felt his little brother's erection start to twitch and leak with cum. Sasuke was already ready to unload.

Itachi felt his brother verging on climax therefore he began to suck on the tip hard and lick it sensually with his tongue.

"Ahh!" Sasuke struggled as he felt himself ready to explode. "Ita-Itachi! Nyyyaaahh!"

Itachi kept sucking, harder and harder just waiting for Sasuke to let off into his mouth. A few harsh sucks later Sasuke finally melted in Itachi's mouth leaving a long and throaty moan after.

Itachi licked the tip clean as the white cream dribbled down his chin from his lips

Sasuke let out a long moan, "Nii-san… that was un-real. I've never felt anything like that before, even with you… it was totally different this time." He shuddered as he closed his eyes, "A totally different feeling." his face was flushed pink and sweaty.

Itachi wiped the rest of the cum that was left smeared around his lips with the back of his hand as he smirked, "Sasuke, do you want to feel more…?"

Sasuke looked at his brother as he sat up, he moved in closer to Itachi as Itachi moved in closer to him also. The tips of their noses met as they gave each other lust filled gazes, Sasuke speaking to Itachi with his dark onyx eyes. Sasuke parted his lips as he closed his eyes, pushing himself onto Itachi's soft lip that electrocuted his own.

"Ita…" he panted on Itachi's lips as he parted them to breathe out his brother's name. Itachi groaned in heat as he felt Sasuke's breath, oh how he missed those soft lips and that sweet scent of his. Itachi harshly pulled Sasuke into him, probing his tongue into Sasuke's open mouth as he forcefully kissed his little brother.

"Ngh!" Sasuke moaned as they kissed, his brother's static aura tingling his tongue with each brush he made against his older brother's wet tongue. They continued to kiss passionately as Sasuke slowly travelled his fingers down to Itachi's bare member, pumping it softly with his hand. The fuzzy air feeling that was his brother's large, hard erection. He wanted to feel it,and to taste it inside of him.

Sasuke's chest heaved as they made out, unable to cope with the electric feeling he felt and then parting from their sloppy kiss. "I-Itachi…" he breathed, "I want you in me" he pleaded his brother, "Please, let me taste you nii-san."

Itachi smirked as he pulled his brother into his chest, firmly gripping onto his raven spikes as he embraced him. He knew this would be the last time he was ever gonna have Sasuke…  
He pulled Sasuke's head back as he gripped onto his hair, so that he could look into his brother's big dark eyes. "Sasuke." He whispered as his eye-brows furrowed.

Sasuke pouted his lips as he huffed, "Stop that nii-san! Don't look at me that way…"

"I can't help it Sasuke." Itachi chuckled lightly as he pulled his brother into his arms again. "We both know… this is out last time together. Officially." Itachi continued, his tone serious, and like he was going to break into tears at any moment.

"Shut up!" Sasuke mumbled, he too on the verge of tears. He dug his finger nails into Itachi's soft pale skin as he hugged tightly onto his brother's unreal form. He hissed between gritted teeth as he felt the tears begin to fall from his eyes.

Itachi pulled himself away from Sasuke to see his brother's watery eyes, as tears began to roll down his blushing cheeks. "Sasuke," Itachi whimpered as he pressed an electrifying kiss on Sasuke's left eye, kissing the salty tears from his little brother's eyes. They quickly fell into another deep kiss, Sasuke's tears drying up as he pulled out the red bobble that held his brother's long hair together, and then tangled his fingers through the long raven locks.

Itachi felt Sasuke soon pull back from the hot kiss, a string of saliva connected their lips. Sasuke slowly shuffled away from Itachi, crouching down next to Itachi's large erection.

"Mmmn, Itachi." Sasuke moaned as he slowly caressed the tip of Itachi's shaft. He nuzzled his face close to it, pressing kisses up it as his fingers abused the slit. Even his member felt different, just like everything else about him tonight. Electrifying.

Sasuke stuck his tongue out, running it up and down his brother's large pumping member. Itachi moaned as he watched his brother work skilfully on his erection. "Oh Sasuke,"

Sasuke smirked as he ran his tongue up the shaft, running it along the tip and caressing the slit with his tongue. He very slowly moved his head down on Itachi's member, slowly taking it into his mouth.

Itachi hissed as he felt his cock in Sasuke's mouth, feeling his brother taking as much of him into his small mouth as he could. "Aaaahh… Sasuke…" he moaned, placing his hand on the back of Sasuke's head gripping onto his raven hair as he helped his brother, pushing him down harder onto his length. Sasuke grunted as his brother firmly held his head down on his member, Sasuke slowly raised his head up then pushing it back down as he began to suck Itachi off.

Itachi helped his brother, pulling his brother's hair as he helped him raise his head then harshly pushing it down again allowing the tip of his length his Sasuke's gag reflex. He heard the choked moans Sasuke began to make as he felt his brother's erect shaft hit the back of his mouth.

Sasuke wrapped his lips around Itachi member tight as his brother began to thrust his hips up into his mouth. As he began fucking his small, dirty mouth roughly.

"Sasuke" Itachi moaned out, holding Sasuke's head firmly in place as he bucked his hips up harshly as he fucked Sasuke's mouth while Sasuke let out muffled cries.

He continued to thrust his hips up, Sasuke clawing at his brother's thighs. The way his brother felt inside his mouth as he deep throated him was indescribable. His sent chills of pleasure and an orgasmic pleasure, even though he was almost getting choked by his brother's member it still felt pleasurable.

Sasuke felt his mouth begin to fill with a bitter liquid as he was getting his mouth penetrated by Itachi. Itachi moaned as he pulled at Sasuke's hair, pulling his brother's lips off his shaft hard and fast.

"Ngh… ahh, Itachi…" Sasuke panted as he wiped the saliva all over his mouth and chin.

Itachi sat on the bed his chest heaving and his face sweaty as he panted hard. "Ah, Sasuke, lie down." He told Sasuke breathlessly. Sasuke obeyed, moving back then lying down flat on the messy sheets on the bed. Itachi slowly made his way closer to Sasuke, hovering over him, his chest still heaving.

"Oh Sasuke…" Itachi moaned at Sasuke's ear as his body reached his own.

The silky raven locks that fell from either side of Itachi's smouldering hot looks made him look almost devilish as he smirked at the younger Uchiha beneath him.

"Itachi." Sasuke moaned, arching his back, so that it curved up and his bare erection slowly raising up to rub against Itachi's own hard length.

Itachi could tell his brother was extremely horny and needy for some attention. But for some odd reason, and even Itachi himself could not figure it out, he couldn't bring himself to do anything more to his little brother than look at him. He wanted to just stare at the beautiful view beneath him, never shifting his eyes away from that pale figure; the smooth skin and dark glittering eyes. He gently ran his fingers along the side of Sasuke's face, feeling his soft cheeks as he gently pressed another gentle kiss on his forehead.

Sasuke began to feel irritated with the prolonged waiting. "What is it Itachi?" Sasuke asked as he placed both of his hands firmly on either side of Itachi's beautiful face. "I need you in me Itachi. I need to feel you inside me, even if it is the only last time. Please. Please, nii-san, give me what I want."

Itachi's face lit up as he chuckled lightly as his brother's comment. "You want me to give you what you want, huh?" Itachi smiled, "Is that what you really want Sasuke? Me inside you, fucking you like I used to?"

Sasuke moaned as he imagined how he and his brother used to make love. Closing his eyes, "Mmmn, yes Itachi… Yes."

Itachi knew he wanted to do it with Sasuke. But he too remembered how they used to do it, how he could make Sasuke scream. Scream for him. Itachi slowly pressed his cock against Sasuke's butt cheeks. He travelled his hands down to Sasuke's bottom, spreading the firm cheeks to make way for his thick erection. Itachi rubbed his cock up and down the crack of Sasuke's cheeks, finding his way to his brother's tight and neglected hole.

As soon as he found it, Itachi began to push himself into the hole. It was tight, but he managed somehow to get into it. Wasting no time with preparation, the harsh and painful thrust into Sasuke's entrance caused the younger blackhead to scream in pain as Itachi tore through him forcefully.

"Aaaahhh fuck!" Sasuke screamed as he felt his brother's pumping hard-on in his tight hole. "F-Fuck. That fucking hurt…"

"It's what you get from being so impatient." Itachi replied as he kissed Sasuke's ankle that rested at his left shoulder.

Sasuke's lips pursed as he made a face at his brother. "Shut up and fuck me." Sasuke demanded.

"You'll be sorry you ever said that." Itachi smiled as he placed his large hands on both of Sasuke ankles that rested at either of his shoulders. He was gonna fuck him so hard he won't be able to sit down for a month.

* * *

**Well I combined all three chapters that would have been up. I am going to add the next, and final part soon. I promise.**  
**But this is what I've added so far, I hope you enjoy what has been written so far. Thank you to everyone, and my friends for helping me when I get stuck :)**

**Akie-chan **


End file.
